


Enjoy Your Stay || Darkiplier

by KatiePai



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Creepy, Dark, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Madness, Nightmares, Psycho, Psychopath, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePai/pseuds/KatiePai
Summary: His hands were grasping at my throat, making me unable to breathe. I tried to grab his hands, to dislodge him, but his grip was firm and I was steadily losing strength. His grip was too strong to wiggle out of. With what was left of my strength, I started kicking my legs and wrigging my body but all that seemed to do was feeling more and more of the pressure on my neck. My mind grew hazy and I started noticing my vision fading.“Florence, please. Enjoy. Your. Stay”, the voice purred into my ear.~~~~~Florence is a young and energetic, although shy, artist and severly needs a new flat. But guess what, a flat is too expensive so it needs to be a shared flat. She then finds a highly suspicious ad on the internet but she still decides to take the offer. Little did she know what awaited her at her new place to stay at.





	1. Urgent Search

**Author's Note:**

> Short note before you read:  
> Please keep two things in mind. First, I am not a native English speaker, so mess ups will probably happen. Second, I'm not a fan of writing Fan-Fiction. I see this work more as an writing exercise than a serious project.  
> Thank you for your attention and enjoy your read!

I nervously bobbed my leg up and down. I promised myself that I would find another flat to stay at by the end of this month. My current room wasn't exactly perfect. It was about eight square meters big, way too expensive for that and my contract would end this month.

I ripped a little patch of skin off my lip and then cursed silently because it started bleeding. I pressed my hand against my lip to stop the blood and continued scrolling down the countless ads.

Everything was either to overpriced or as small as my current room. I did earn a decent amount of money as an artist and I would be ready to work as a waitress or in retail if I needed more money. But if the rent was more than 1000 Dollars, I would have a couple of problems.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. I could ask my parents for money, they could probably gove me about 100 to 200 Dollar each month but I didn't want to be a burden for them. They would probably complain about me moving to Los Angeles anyways.

Lost in thoughts, I noticed another ad because it was in all Caps. "URGENT!! LOOKING FOR ROOMMATE NEXT MONTH!" was written in the headline and I hesitated a couple of seconds before clicking on it.

Whatever, I said to myself and looked at the details. It looked like a bungalow and was located perfectly between Downtown and the Beach, not complete remote but not in all the trouble. The room that was being rented was quite big with its' 25 square meteres and cheap at 760 Dollars per month.

The description read as follows:

_Looking for a roommate for next month! My name is Mark, in my late 20s, freelancer. If anybody is interesed, here's my number. We can talk about details via phone call._

Sounded suspicious but I was happy that I at least found _something._ I looked at the clock. It was seven PM, so it was not too late to call him. I quickly put in the number and grabbed a notepad and pencil. I heard the ring-back tone a couple of times and was afraid that nobody was going to answer the phone. But right when I wanted to hang off, somebody answered.

"Hello?", a male voice greeted me.

"He-hello! My name is Florence, I am calling because of the flat ad!", I explained quickly and tried to keep my voice from shaking. I was so nervous that I finally found something.

"Ah yes! Of course! Sorry that it's so last-minute! I didn't expect a girl to call back."

"Oh, well I'm looking for a flat for next month. The ad said that we could talk about the details on the phone."

"Yeah, so what's there to talk about? Tell me a little bot of yourself, Florence."

"Okay, so like I said, my name is Florence. I am 23 years old and am working as an artist", I thought about what to say next, I didn't want to blather, "I am quite straightforward, quiet and am a good cook, I think."

Mark laughed. "That sounds great, Florence. Are you sure that you can pay for the room though?"

"Y-yes", I said a little surprised, "My current room isn't much cheaper."

For a short while Mark said nothing and I was afraid that he didn't want to give me the room.

"Okay, Florence, I think we should get to know each other and you should take a look at the flat yourself", Mark then said.

I hesitated. "Well, uhm..."

"Is there a problem?", Mark asked surprised.

"Well, I live in Santa Barbara and can't get to LA just like that", I confessed, "I though I could get the room right away."

Mark again fell silent. This time for a bit longer.

"How much do you want the room?", he asked. His voice sounded strained.

"My contract ends this month", I said, "If I can't find anything until then, I'll be shelterless until I find something new."

"Do you have family where you can stay at? Friends?"

"I'm from Oregon and don't know anyone here, so no."

Mark again considered, then I herad him sigh. "Florence, listen. You sound like a nice and friendly person. If you can pay the deposit and the first rent until next week, you can move in. If we don't work well together, you can still look for something new. I would be safe financially and three months is enough for you to find something else."

I fliched when he mentioned the deposit. I had completely forgotten about that. I could pay it but not next week.

"Agreed!", I said anyways as confidently as possible.

"Good. We'll see us next week then", Mark said.

"Goodbye!", I said and hung up.

I was content but also anxious. How would I get the money for the deposit? I could probably talk to my current landlord if he could give me back my deposit earlier. I didn't want to apply for credit again, I still needed to pay off college. Well, this started off great, didn't it?

 


	2. Moving Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've been told that American's don't take off their shoes in the house but I have no actual source to comfirm this. Is that true? I wouldn't know, over here we always take our shoes off.

After an intense discussion with my landlord, I manged to get at least a part of the deposit back, to pay the new one. My wallet still had to bleed a lot to pay but I was getting the rest next week, so no stress.

Now, after two week after the call had been made, I was on my way to Mark. The moving van was already on its' way and I was sitting in the train to LA. I opened my bag and pulled out my phone to call Mark.

"Florence?", I heard his surprised voice.

"Hi Mark, I'm calling to tell you that I'll be at your place in about half an hour", I said.

"Ah, okay. Thanks for calling, then. Bye!"

"No problem! Bye!"

I hung up and took a deep breath. Since the first call, I had the nagging feeling that I knew his voice from somewhere.

You're just imagining things Florence, I told myself, everyone sounds wierd through the telephone.

 

After an half an hour long train drive, I arrived in Los Angeles. I've been here a lot with friends when I was in College but now we're all grown up and everybody had their own life so we don't get to do that a lot anymore.

On my way to Mark, I strechted myself multiple times because the almost three hour long drive tired me out a bit.

You seriously need to get out more, I told myself and continued my way. As I thought, the moving van had not arrived yet.

I took a nervous look at the bungalow. It was pretty from the outside, that's for sure; it was painted white and surrounded by a bit of greens.

I took another deep breath and rang the bell. I heard a dog bark from the inside and a moment later the door was opened.

In front of me was a young man, about half a head taller than me, one arm on his hip. His hair was short and floofy and had the same shade of dark brown as his curious eyes.

And there was me, standing there completely baffeled, I even forgot that I needed to greet him. I was glad that he took the initiative.

"Hi!", he said with a smile and extended his hand out to me, "You must be Florence!"

"Hello!", I greeted back once I left my state of shock, "My moving van isn't here yet."

"That's no problem!", Mark said, "Come in, please!

He made a step sideways to let me in and I entered the bungalow.

"While we're waiting, I could show you the house, okay?"

I nodded, while I tried to not get my summer dress stuck in the door behind me once I closed it.

Mark lead meto the left.

"This is the kitchen", Mark made a sweeping motion and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Before me was a beautifully large kitchen illuminated by huge windows with a big kitchen island in the middle.

Then a Golden Retriever came trotting towards me, which was waving it's tail happily. The dog snipped me a couple of times and sat down.

"Well, hello there", I said as the dog poked me with its' snout and I carefully petted it's side.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you about this. I hope you're not allergic to animals", Mark said and scratched his stubble beard.

"Nah. To be honest, I'm quite glad that there's a dog in the house. I haven't seen one in person since my childhood actually", I explained.

"Phew, okay", Mark laughed, "Well, over there's the living room."

I followed him through the door. The living room had the same big windows as the kitchen. In the middle was a sofa in front of an impressive flatscreen TV and I noticed a big CD-Shelf and some consoles.

We contined on.

"This is my ... well home office", Mark said with a nod to a closed door, "and down the hallway is the bathroom."

I nodded and spotted a staircase.

"And on the next floor are your and my room."

We took the staircase to the second floor and I found myself in a big hallway with two doors, one left and one right.

"Okay", I said as Mark opened the door to my future room. It had a sloope of roof and a small window with only one light bulb. I wouldn't get much sunlight here.

"It's not perfect of course. There's not much light in here but if really helps if you put another lamp here."

I nodded. "It's okay."

Mark clapped his hands once. "Well, that was our little house tour. Let's wait for the moving van. I wanted to take Chica for a walk."

"Ah! Your dog, right?", I concluded.

"Haha, exactly. You want to come along?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!", I said and we both went downstairs to wait for themoving van.


	3. Chit-Chat

We didn't have to wait for long until the moving van finally arrived and the moving guys carried my stuff into the upper story. I didn't have that much, only a matress, a dresser, a table, a chair and three boxes full of various stuff. That's it. I already left my suitcase and my bag in my future room. After two hours the moving guys were gone and Mark prepared himself and Chica to go for a walk. I prepared myself with slathering an ungodly ton of sunscreen on my skin and looking for a pair of sunglasses.  
It was late afternoon already, but I was quite pale and didn't want a sunburn. Once I went downstairs, I saw Mark already waiting for me.

"Sorry that you had to wait!", I apologised but Mark just shook his head.

Together we walked a little bit around, stopped here and there. I didn't want to start a conversation, break the silence, but on the other hand I had to mention the obvious.

"Well, uhm...", I began and scratched my arm, "Well, your work..."

Mark seemed to notice me being uncomfortable with this topic and saw that I wasn't going to make any coherent sentenses soon.

"Yes, I know", he laughed, "I noticed that you recognised me right away the moment I opened the door."

I also laughed but it sounded nervous and stiff.

"But why?", I asked, "You don't seem like you need to rent out a room."

"Well, I actually don't. But recently the whole ground floor was flooded and the rent has risen a bit. Any the room has been empty for some time anyways."

"But, let's say you got some ... crazy fan to rent the room. Wouldn't you be afraid that they would put your adress on the Internet?"

"That wouldn't happen. There's nothing in the ad that would let anyone supects that it's me and the contract contains a clause that prohibits you from publishing my adress anywhere."

I nodded in amazement. "You did think of everything, didn't you?"

We went around a corner and Mark shrugged. "If you were in my shoes, would you've done it differently?"

A puff of wind got me and I had to get my hair out of my face before answering. "I think I wouldn't have had the courage to put the ad online", I said as we were approaching the beach.

I breathed in the fresh salty air and enjoyed the last rays sunlight for today. Mark unleashed Chica and watched her sport around.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow?", he asked while keeping an eye on Chica.

"Get some sleep. Maybe work on some commissions. Buy something to eat", I thought out loud, "Why are you asking?"

"I'd like to have an idea of what you're doing throughout the day, so we won't get in each others' way."

"Ah, sure. Well, I'm a quite roommate and more of a stay-at-home person."

Mark laughed. "No parties?"

I also laughed. "No parties."

Mark and I followed Chica not to loose her.

"Well, I might have some friends over tomorrow", Mark said while playing catch with Chica.

I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me so I tried to play it safe: "Oh, so I'll extra quiet then! I don't want to disturb you!"

Mark looked at me with big, surprised eyes. "No, please don't! They'll be over for a few hours only and I think it might be good to introduce you. Might be awkward later otherwise."

I shrugged. It wasn't like I wanted to meddle in Mark's YouTube affairs. I was his roommate not his colleague.

"What does your typical day look like?", I asked while drawing in the sand with another stick.

"Well, it's much different than yours. I somethimes get up late, do my job, take Chica for a walk, meet with friends, the usual."

I nodded again. I don't know what I expected but I still was disappointed. It was less exciting that I hoped it would be.

 

We continued to talk about this and that until Mark decided to go back home. I found our little Smalltalk to be nice but I still had his wird feeling of distance between us. I could understand him all to well that he didn't want to talk about his private life with me, a total stranger but it still was wierd to live with a person you know basicly nothing about.


	4. Eggs and Bacon

The contract was sealed, the boxes emptied and I got a decent amount of sleep.

 

I woke up on my matress and streched myself. I missed my bed but this had to do it for now. I rubbed my eyes and put my hair up with a hair clip, so they wouldn't obscure my view. I stood up from the floor and streched my legs. From my dresser I grabbed some fresh clothes and stuff for the bathroom. With a big jawn I made my way downstairs and looked for the bathroom. Precautionally, I knocked at the door but it was open. I got into the bathroom, compared to the rest of the house it seemed small and crowded.

I took a quick, cold shower and tapped myself dry, until I noticed a bruise on my side. I curiously looked at the blue and red little thing. Did I bump into something yesterday? Maybe while unpacking? I quickly got dressed and left the bath. I brought my old clothes upstairs again and heard my belly growl. Damn it, I completely forgot to buy food yesterday. I quickly looked for my wallet and my bad and left the house.

After an exhaustlingly hot bus drive but a bag full of goodies I got back home. Still a tad sleepy, I opened the door and a tangy smell greeted me.  
"Mark?", I asked.  
"Ah! Florence, where have you been?", he asked after I appeared in the kitchen.

I held up my bagpack. "Buying food."

Mark laughed. "I wanted to ask you yesterday if you'd like to buy food but I think I don't need to do that anymore."

While I was unpacking my stuff in the fridge, I took a look at the stove top.

Nice, scrambled eggs and bacon, I thought to myself and looked for a moment to long at the pan.

"I didn't expect you to go shopping this early", Mark said with a broad grin, "If you want you can have some."

I looked at him in surprise. "No, I don't want to eat your food!", I said.

"Don't be like that! I did too much for myself anyways", Mark said and got two plates from the drawer above.

"Then I need to make breakfast sometime, too!", I said and went looking for cutlery to not be completely useless in this situation but Mark came first and held out a fork and a knife towards me.

"Deal", he said with a crooked grin and gave me my plate, which I placed on the kitchen counter again to get some toast.

I got a slice of bread with cheese and some Mayo from the fridge.

"That's disgusting", Mark laughed.

"You know what's disgusting?", I asked back, "Cheese and Jam."

Mark chuckled and we went into the living room to eat.

"Say", I then said with my mouth full of scrambled eggs, "When are your friends gonna be here?"

Mark got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the display. "At three? Maybe four?"

I nodded. "Okay, I wanted to draw outside for a bit and then I'm gonna leave you alone."

"Florence, I already told you that you need to introduce yourself to them", Mark said almost sighing.

"I'll introduce myself and then I'll leave you alone", I corrected myself.

"Are you really that shy or do you just don't want to introduce yourself?", Mark now asked annoyed and I almost choked on my Toast.

"I just thought", I had to cough again, "I just thought that it might be one of your YouTube things and I don't want to meddle in that."

"Oh, so it's about _that_?", Mark asked. "Don't worry, you have no business in my YouTube affairs. You're my _roommate_ and that's why I wanted you to meet my friends so that they won't be surprised when they see you around."

I took a reliefed gasp and was startled that Mark got up suddenly. He went to the kitchen and I herad him muble to himself: "Pfff. She's just like the rest. A crazy, self-absorbed fan. Thinks she get to be in my YouTube videos or even worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was thinking about something. Would you guys like art of Florence? I found some super cute outfits and would like to draw her in some of them. Also, would you help me decide on Florence looks? I'm not sure how she should look...


	5. Just a Bad Day?

I ignored his comment and also got up to bring my plate into the kitchen and put it into the dishwasher I only noticed because it was open. Mark was gone and to be honest, after what he said it probably was the best for me. I retreated into my room to gather my art supplies and tried to not fall down the stairs with my arm full of stuff.

I opened the door to the patio and saw a small round table standing there where I put my stuff onto. The sun was shining brightly in the sky but it wasn't horribly hot today because there was a little bit of wind blowing through the hedges. I breathed in the fesh late-summer air and go onto the grass to let the sun tickle my skin. Today was a good day, I was sure.

I got into the house one last time to get a picnic rug and sat down on the grass to draw. While I was upstairs I also got my mobile phone.

I enjoyed the good weather and filled my sketchbook with ieas for new artworks I could sell as prints. I could've worked on commissions but I needed my laptop for that and I didn't want to miss the oppurtunity to enjoy the last days of sun this year had left. Once summer was over, I could sit inside all day long.

I was so absorbed in my work that I noticed the door bell ring only subconciously. I was then startled by Mark who had opened the window to get on the patio. I needed a moment until my pulse had calmed down and saw a few other guys appearing behind Mark.

"This is my new roommate Florence", he said and gestured into my direction.

I quickly got up and dusted off my clothes before approaching the group. The first one of them, the tallest one reached out to me.

"I'm Bob, nice to meet you", he introduced himself and shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Florence", I said with a nod.

The next one had blue hair and grinned at me. "Hi, I'm Ethan", he said.

"Hi, I'm Florence", I responed back.

"Tyler", the last one said and I of course answered again with my name.

"There's also Wade", Mark explained, "but he couldn't come today."

I nodded, I probably would forget the names tomorrow anyway.

"So", Ethan said, "How did you find the ad?"

I shrugged. "Needed something for this month and saw Mark's ad which had "urgent" in the headline. I called imediately and boom, now I'm here."

"And you can afford this?", Tyler asked sceptically.

Did I look this bad that everyone asked this? Did I look too young maybe?

"Yes I can. I have savings for emergencies, can take a part time job if needed and in an absolute emergency I can ask my parents for help", I said in one breath.

Tyler nodded but still looked sceptically at me.

"Well", Mark then said when there was nothing left to say, "We're gonna get going."

The other guys nodded and followed Mark back inside the house.

After the window was closed again, I sat down on the grass again.

Maybe Mark just had a bad day, I thought. Everyone had a bad day sometimes. Or maybe I was thinking too much. A lot of celebs behaved differently in front of the camera than they do in real life, didn't they? Why should it be different for YouTubers? But the few videos I saw of Mark let one think that he was a really nice guy, it wasn't possible that there was this huge of a difference in personality.

I stared grumpily at my sketchbook. Maybe I was thinking about this too much. I shouldn't get involved into the life of others. On the other hand, I'd like to get along with my roommate.

I stayed outside until is was too cold for me in my light shirt. I gathered all my stuff and went inside. I almost sneaked inside to not disturb the guys. They cleary saw me but didn't say anything, so I didn't say anything to them.

They're not your friends Florence, I said to myself while acending the stairs. This is none of your business.

I felt strange since breakfast. Maybe it was time for my period?

I sat down on my matress.

I has to talk to Mark, maybe I said or did something wierd. Everyone had their little quirks and pet peeves and I only knew Mark since yesterday. Maybe I was too clingly to him?

 

After the guys had left, I finally again dared to go downstairs. I carefully decended the staircaise to get something to drink from the kitchen. On my way, I checked if Mark was in his recording room. It was quiet, but I heard some noise from the living room, probably the TV.

I went into the kitchen and got a can of Coke before going into the living room. Mark sat on the couch and silently watched TV while petting Chica.

"Mark, can I talk to you for a bit?", I asked timidly.

Mark turned my way. "Sure, sit down."

I sat down next to him with the cold can in my hand and took a sip before speaking.

"Mark, we're gonna be in the same house for some time from now on. If I say or do anything that displeases you, please tell me. I have the feeling that I did something stupid today, but can't tell what exactly."

Mark laughed. "Don't worry, I'll tell you", then he rubbed his neck and added a little more silently, "I probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Internally, I sighed in relief. "I don't want to cause any disturbance here. It's your house after all", I said.

"Don't worry, Florence", Mark said with a soft smile, "I want you to enjoy your stay."

 


	6. Blind Date

Two months had passed since I moved in. Not much had happened in the meantime, each one of us did his or her usual business. Sometimes Mark and I would eat breakfast together or take Chica to the beach. The weather was worsening more and more and it became too cold for long walks.

Mark also seemed to be less tense in my presence and there weren't anymore wierd situations between us.

And I felt lonely. I missed by friends from College and I haven't met anyone here yet, even if I sometimes went to Clubs in the downtown. Sometimes I tried to call my old friends but each one of them worked shifts and it was hard to reach them. I felt like I was some kind of hermit. But meeting new people wasn't as easy as in College somehow. I toyed with the thought to just get into a cute new outfit and let the day be for today. I still would be lonely, but at least I was wearing something nice.

But before I did that, I should get something to eat, while it wasn't too late. So, I got into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. Spaghetti Bolognese would be nice, I thought to myself, mouth already watering. I picked out all the ingredients and started preparing.

While I was cutting down some carrots, I heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Hey Mark, do you want some-", I said before turning around, "Oh holy shit!", I then said.

Before me stood Mark, hair neatly kempt and the most important thing, in a suit. I need to confess at this point that this kinda was my weakness. Most girls liked abs or a nice butt and I prefered, well, this.

"Where are you going?", I laughed, "To a red carpet event?"

Mark nervously fiddled with his shirt's collar. I meanwhile waited for an answer, standing there with a carrot in one hand and a knife in the other. I felt so stupid.  
"I was invited for dinner", he explained and looked around the kitchen, "And my entourage just cancelled."

I pulled a sulky face. "That's pretty mean", I said, "Now what?"

Mark cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to accompany me for today. It would be embarrasing for me to go there all by myself."

I frowned. "Are you sure? It's not like I don't want to come with you it's just ... don't you take your girlfirend to events like this?"

"Well, yes", Mark said and hesitated with speaking further.

I put the knife and the carrot down. "Listen. This event seems to be very important for you", I said, "and if you want I could come with you."

"You would really do that?", Mark asked, his voice raising in tone.

I nodded. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

I ran upstairs to pick out some clothes. Well, looks like I found an event to wear my new cute outfit to!

I found it strange that Mark asked me of all people to accompany him but you know what? I had no plans for this evening, so what the hell!

All dressed up I came downstairs.

"Is this okay?", I asked Mark and turned around.

"Perfect", he said wryly.

So together we left the house and Mark drve us into downtown.

 

We approached a nice looking Italian Restautant. I felt uncomfortable here, but it was for a good cause. Mark lead me to a table outside the location on the patio and I slowly hit me.

After we sat down, I leaned over to Mark and hissed: "Mark, is this supposed to be a Date?!"

Mark firmly pressed his lips on top of each other and looked away.  
"Mark", I said.

"Are you angry at me now?", he asked and something was in his voice that I couldn't decipher.

"No...", I said, "I'm diappointed that you lied to me."

"If I told you that this is a Date you wouldn't have come with me", Mark explained.

"Mark, you _used_ me", I hissed as quietly as possible to not draw any attention to us.

Once I saw how hurt Mark seemed to be, I added: "Come on, you just could've asked me."

Mark didn't answer, so I sighed: "Come on, let's get something to eat.

Mark didn't look into my eyes, but nodded.

 

The Date was wierdly awkward the whole evening through but the only thing that kept me from strangeling Mark was the amazingly good food. After a while, I excused myself from the table to go to the restroom. I entered and while rummaging through my bad, I felt something covering my eyes.

"Hey!", I screamed and tried to free myself but no matter how hard I screamed and I flayed my arms it did nothing. Then I felt something blunt hit my head and I lost conciousness.


	7. Nightmares

I woke up again, my head hurting, like a drill was being pushed through it and adding to that was a severse case of tinitus.

"Mark?", I asked into the darkness around me und shuddered. Everything hurt. "Mark where are you?"

"Ah! You're finally awake", I suddenly heard a voice. It seemed to not be physical, more like a voice in my head, vibrating between every of my synapses.

"Where am I?", I asked.

"That's irrelevant, my dear", the voice purred, "The most important things is that _you're_ here. With _me._ "

"Who are you?", I asked into the darkness once again.

"Oh, but names are so petty."

"And where the hell is Mark?", I screamed and tried to free myself. Something was keeping me in place, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Mark? Oh! You mean your cute little Date? He's safe. Probably." The voice chuckled darkly.

"Let me go!"

"I can't. I need you to question everything you have ever done in your life. I need you to _let me in._ " The voice changed a little bit at the end. It souned more distored, angrier.

"Excuse me?", I asked confused, "Just let me go you psycho!"

I felt something caress my shoulders.

"But why? Don't you like it here?"

I wanted to say something, but I felt fingers on my shoulders. Cold, slender fingers.

"Don't touch me!", I screamed as the fingers, the hands closed around my neck.

His hands were grasping at my throat, making me unable to breathe. I tried to grab his hands, to dislodge him, but his grip was firm and was was steadily losing streangth. His grip was just too strong to wiggle out of. With what was left of my streangth, I started kicking my legs and wrigging my body but all that seemed to do was feeling more and more of the pressure on my neck. My mind grew hazy and I started noticing my vision fading.

"Florence, please. Enjoy. Your. Stay", the voice purred into my ear.

 

Gasping for air I found myself in my bed. Instinctively I reached for my neck. The hands were gone but the feeling of being strangled was not. I felt my heart beat in my chest, as if it was going to burst out. I had to force myself not to cry.

I was on a Date with Mark. I was in the restroom. I was kidnapped?, I tried to recollect my memories. They were rushing and I had problems remembering details.

Shaking, I sat up in my bed, the tinitus slowly fading away. I cluthed my blanket and forced myself to breathe slowly and steadily.

"It was just a nightmare", I whispered to myself to calm down, "It was just a nightmare."

With wobbly legs, I stood up and got myself some comfy clothing. Carefull, I went downstairs, my legs still shaking. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Mark already sitting there at the kitchen island, a fresh coffee in front of him.

"Morning", I greeted him, "You look awful."

"Look who's talking", he said back with a jawn, "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Me too", I said while also making myself a cup of coffee, "Had a horrible nightmare."

Mark laughed dryly. "You, too? What a coincidence."

I sat down next to him at the kitchen island and stared into the warm dark of my caffeinnated drink.

"What are you gonna do today?", I asked while I came to the realisation that everything had been a dream. The Date and the kidnapping were products of my imagination. Embarrassing, but better that than real.

"I think I'm gonna take a break today", Mark said and rubbed his temples, "This headache is going to kill me otherwise."

"And YouTube?", I asked casually. It's not like this was any of my business, I didn't even watch his videos he makes every day.

"Pre production. A day off can happen any time", he explained, "And you? What are you planing on doing?"

"Taking an Aspirin. Maybe work on some commissions. Money doesn't grow on trees", I jawned.

"Sounds good, sound good", Mark mumbled and stood up, "If you would excuse me..."

Mark left the kitchen and I took a look at his mug; it still was half full of coffee-delight.

I sighed and took another sip. I wasn't in the mood for working but if today was going to be a calm day, I wouldn't complain.

I made myself two sandwiched and went upstaris to eat breakfast but even after I opened the teeny-tiny window I still had the feeling of suffocating in here. I needed some fresh air, so I sat down on the patio to eat breakfast.

 

In the afternoon, after I had managed to finsih at least one commission, I used my time to read a book I got for three Dollars at the fleamarket.

I heared a knock at my door and Mark came in after I said that he could.

"I'm gonna take a walk outside", he said, "so you're not surprised I'm not here."

"Okay, have fun", I said and waited with reading, until he closed my door again.

I was so absorbed in my boom that I forgot time around me. I didn't notice it getting dark outside because my desk lamp was keeping everything around me illuminated evenly. Surprised, I took a look at my moblie's clock. it was almost half past seven. I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Mark?", I asked after I dried my hands on the towel, "Mark?"

But only Chica came towards me.

"Hey, cutie", I said to her as I petted her head, "Have you seen Mark?"

Answering my question was the doorbell which rang and Chica barked once before running towards it. I followed her and opened the door. It was storming outside and before me stood Mark, completely drenched.

"Oh god, Mark!", I screamed, "Quickly, come in!"

He sniffed once and pressed himself inside between me and Chica.

"I'm gonna make you some tea, okay?", I said, "And a blanket. You need a blanket. And a hot shower."

Mark nodded, shivering and escaped into the bathroom.

I meanwhile prepared tea and a blanket for him. I gave them to him and he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, Florence", he said taking a sip and still shaking, "Thanks for letting me in."

"You're lucky that I hadn't left to go shopping", I laighed and Mark laughed too.

"Taking Chica for a walk won't happen either today", he then said over the rim of his mug.


	8. Hellbound

The nightmares actually never stopped. Each time it was a different dream, but Mark was never a part of them again.

In one dream, I was invited to a ball at a mansion. I seemed to know the host and if I wouldn't know better, I would've thought that it was that one guy from college. But at the end of the night, after I left a particullary nasty remark of the alcohol served there, the mother of the host grabbed a gun and shot me. While I was bleeding to death and feeling how life left my body, I woke up.

Another time I almost drowned in a pitch black ocean or was hit by a train. You get my point.  
This lead to me being tired and not well rested every single day which then lead to me being always a little irritated.

I tried to not let it out on Mark, who also seemed to be quite stressed. Everytime I talked to him about that, he just dismissed it as YouTube stress. Hey, and what did I know about YouTube and the business behind it?  
So I tried to not be a nuisance to Mark and he tried to keep me out of his stress. Adding to all of this was, that I was ill at the beginning of October, one month after I moved in. It was a simple cold but because I wasn't feeling all so well anyways it hit me harder than it should and I spend almost two weeks entirely in bed.  
Mark sometimes knocked at my door to see if I was still alive or to bring me a bottle of water or two and I was very happy that Mark and I got along so well for the short time we've known each other. Well, I guess if you see each other every day a friendship progresses faster.

The nightmares got worse, turned to fever dreams and after I while, I got no sleep at all. I didn't remember much of those two weeks it all was a hazy mess of memories and it was hard to tell what had been a dream and what wasn't.

But, I was getting better after a while. I wasn't completely alright but with every day that passed I felt a little bit better. Only Mark seemed to be lost in his stress.  
My fever and my sniffles weren't completely gone but I at least could get out of my bed without fearing that I could pass out after five minutes.  
I made carefull steps to the kitchen and tried to make myself some peppermint tea. While I was waiting for the water to boil, Mark entered the kitchen.  
I greeted him with a nod, I haven't seen him today. Mark nodded back and grabbed the coffee mug from the kitchen island. He took a sip and put the mug back down with an dusgusted face.

"This is just as bad as it once was", he mubled and looked at me. "Are you hungry?", he asked, "I wanted to prepare some food."

I considered for a second. "Depends", I said. I was shocked how nasal my voice sounded.

"I thought about samlon and greens?", Mark said and got a cutting board from one of the drawers.

"Sure", I sniffled, "Sounds good. Should I help?"

Mark shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. Take a nap or something 'till the food's ready."

"You just don't want me to help you because I have a runny nose", I said while brewing my tea.

"Exactly", Mark said with a grin while sharpening the kitchen knife on a knife block.

I grabbed my mug and got to my room. I emptied it pretty quickly and decided that it actually would be a good idea to take a nap.

 

Once I woke up, I found myself in pure darkness. It wasn't like it was suddenly dark outside or anything, the room was literally dark as fuck.  
I needed a moment to adjust my eyes to the darkness but even then, I couldn't make out anything. If I had to guess, I would've guess that this still was my room. I pressed my hand down and felt the firm but used matress beneath me and on my legs still was my soft comforter blanket. I tried to get up, but I felt something drag my leg and felt what it was that was keeping me down. With my fingers I made out a soft, sleek fabric, maybe Leather and extending from it was a thick, sturdy rope. I tried to rip it but I couldn't find the knot in the darkness.  
The door then opened and a sillhouette stood in the doorframe. Bright light entered the room and I could see that it was indeed my room.

"Mark?", I asked angrily, "Mark, what the fuck?!"

Mark chuckled quietly and closed the door behind him. "I'm afraid Mark isn't available at the moment.

"Mark, I'm serious", I said irritated, "End this right now!"

"I want to see how you're frightnend, Florence", Mark said I finally realized.

His voice was the same one from the dream where I was strangled. "No", I whispered in shock, "Mark, you...?!"

Mark leaned down to me. "I already told you, Mark's not here. I am in control now."

I clicked my tounge. "If this is going to be a dominance play, you can stop", I said in a cocky manner, "I'm not into that and it's not gonna work on me."

Mark chuckled again. "Oh, is that so, Florence?" His voice sounded deeper, more ... dangerous and somehow like he tried to keep his composure. "Oh! We will see about that."

"Let me go, you idiot!", I screamed, but Mark only grabbed my chin.

His voice sounded even more strained and he put emphasis on every word: "I am a man with considerable patience", he groaned in my ear and dug his fingers into my skin, "And I have been waiting patiently for this moment."

I felt his hot breath on my ear, then on my neck, on my throat. With his fingers he traced the contours of my shoulders, my collar bones, my jaw.

I heared his voice in my head. It sounded distant and like through a pillow.

"Florence!", I heard him say multiple times, over and over again, until I felt how his lis caressed mine.


	9. Trust

"Florence!", I heard Mark's voice much clearer now.

I opened my eyes and saw Mark's worried expression, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Florence, is everything okay?", he asked and let me get up.

I needed at moment until I understood that the nightmare was over. I tried to breathe calmly, tried to fight against all the adrenaline in my body.

"I wanted to let you know that dinner was ready but when I knocked you didn't answer. I was worried", Mark said, "Were you having a nightmare?"

Mark seemed more concerned than ever when I panicly put my hair back and he touched my shoulder softly.

"Don't touch me!", I screamed but then lowerd my voice because I thought I might be too harsh on Mark, "Please, don't touch me now."

Mark's facial expression changed from worried to panicked. "Florence, what happened?"

I wanted to tell Mark everything. Everything about the haunting nightmares I had since moving here but everything that left my mouth was an awkward sob. Hot tears were running down my face. I tried to surpress my uncontrolable sobbing by pressing my hand onto my face but it didn't help at all.

"Oh god, Florence!", Mark got nervous, "Please, don't cry!"

"I'm so sorry", I managed to say, "I'm sorry for being such a nervous wreck."

Mark looked around and found a tissue somewhere. he gave it to me and I blew my running nose.

"Sorry for being so disgusting", I apoligised.

"No, don't be", Mark dismissed, "It's okay."

I slowly stopped crying.

"Should...should I hug you?", he asked timidly and I nodded.

He carefully placed his arms around me and I only then noticed how cold I was and that I was shivering.

"Do you want something to eat?", Mark asked and slowly let go of me and again, I could only nod.

I followed him downstairs and he prepared the food on some plates.

"First, eat something", he said and placed the plate in front of me, "Then you can tell me about what's bothering you."

We sat in silence while eating, nobody of us dared to day a thing. Only the clutters of the cutlery were cutting through the silence.

"I don't know how to say this", I began after having finished my meal.

"Take your time", Mark calmed me, "Don't rush it."

I took a deep inhale and prepard to tell him everything. "Do you remember the day we both had our migraines and nightmares?"

Mark nodded and contined listeing carefully to me.

"On that day, I dreamed that I had been kidnapped. Kidnapped and then strangled."

Mark didn't say anything but widened his eyes in shock.

"Since then I continued having nightmares. And today...", I tried to not cry again, "And today I dreamed that the person who had killed me was you."

I of course didn't tell him about the kiss and the date, it didn't need to be more embarrassing that it already was. "You were so scary, almost evil"; I said with almost a grin, "It was just so wierd."

Mark extended his hands and placed them in front of mine on the kitchen island.

"Florence, listen. You may have noticed but I haven't felt so well lately. I tried to not show you, to not bother you with it because it's not your fault. You might have noticed that I've been a little ... scrubby. I've been having strange dreams lately, too."

Mark paused for a bit and seemed to collect himself before continuing. "I want you to understand that everything is okay. You don't need to worry. I know, nightmares are a horrible thing but I want you to trust me. I want you to trust me that I would never, _never ,_ do such a thing to you. No matter how bad my day had been."

I again felt tears rising in my eyes and Mark grabbed my hand.

"Please, Florence", he pleaded, "I want you to feel safe."

"Okay", I said and surpressed another sob as my voice cracked and I cleared my throat.

Mark let go of my hand and I looked at him insensely. "Mark, thank you for listening. I want that you can also tell me about everything. We both are sitting in the same house and we seem to get along quite nicely."

Mark smiled warmly. "Thank you very much, Florence."

I grinned back as an answer. It felt good having talked about this but this didn't mean that everything was going to be okay from now on.


End file.
